The True Identity: Year Five
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Harmony begins her fifth year at Hogwarts and the Dark Lord begins to rise. Just some of the things to look foward to whether she knows it or not: The Order, Umbridge, a Prophecy that holds her future, and the death of someone she holds dear. But who?
1. Dementors and the Order

**...Um...hey...-clears throat- I have some explaining to do, I know. You see...school started. I'm in an AP U.S. History class, and let's just say, I'm not doing too well on the tests. I'm getting D's and C's, so my mom grounded me from the computer...I'm still getting a B in the class because my teacher doesn't count tests as much as daily work and stuff. (Thank God!) So I'm still grounded 'cuz I haven't gotten the test grades up, but I didn't want my readers to, you know, kill me for not updating. **

**I only have the first five chapters of this year and I'm not 100 positive I like some of the stuff, so I might change some stuff. But don't worry, I'll tell you when that happens. So it's slow going from here...but let's not talk about that. Here is the first chapter of the fifth year in the Girl-Who-lived saga!!!! -cheers-**

**HP**

Harmony Potter's eyes flew open as she was awaken from her nightmare, the only thing keeping her from screaming out being her biting down on her lip. A few tears leaked out from her eyes and her face was covered in sweat.

"Harmony," said a soft voice.

"Cedric," Harmony whispered in reply.

In the darkness a figure stood over her, then settled into bed with her. This had been Cedric and Harmony's regular activity since returning from Hogwarts. Usually, Harmony would be awoken from her nightmare by Cedric, though sometimes it would be the other way around. Then they would settle down together in one of each others' bed.

At first, Sirius and Remus were opposed to this arrangement, but quickly found that neither teen could sleep any other way. Grumbling every morning when one of the found the two in bed together, they keep their mouths shut.

Harmony could understand their uncertainty, but after the two promised that they weren't doing anything wrong and that their doors would always be left open if they were occupying the same room together, they backed away a little.

Sighing, Harmony spared a thought about her nightmare before drifting off to sleep. In the past week of being a Grimmauld Place, her dreams had been alternating between Cedric's torture in the graveyard and dreams of long corridors and locked doors.

She didn't know which one she preferred more, though hearing Cedric's screams cut through the air was never much fun.

HP

Harmony lay on a patch of green grass in a nearby Muggle park that Gabbie had begged her to come to. The two left just after dinner. Cedric and Fleur had said that Harmony and Gabbie should spent some quality time together, seeing as Gabbie and Fleur's mother and Harmony's godfather were getting closer and closer.

Gabbie giggled as Harmony pushed her higher on the swing and for the first time in weeks, excluding the time spent with Cedric, Harmony forgot about Voldemort and the dreams.

It was about an hour later when Gabbie and Harmony started home, as it was beginning to get dark. Laughing, Gabbie had grabbed Harmony's hand and began to skip and Harmony joined in. In a way, she envied Gabbie; she never was able to be so carefree at her age, not with the Dursleys.

Suddenly, the air become cold and an eerie darkness settled upon the pair. Gabbie even stopped her giggling and skipping, she too sensing an unseen danger. Harmony franticly pulled out her wand, having a pretty good hunch of what was happening . . .she just prayed she was wrong.

"_Lumos!"_ And there it was. Two huge Dementors, standing over her and Gabbie. Harmony heard Gabbie scream and tighten her hold on her hand. "_Expecto Patronum!"_ Exclaimed Harmony, barely thinking about it. But she wasn't able to think of a happy memory and the spell didn't work.

Gabbie whimpered beside her as her knees gave out on her and she fell to the ground. Harmony knew what was happening. The Dementors were making Gabbie, little Gabbie, live through her worst memory.

Harmony tried to think of something happy, but the Dementors were affecting her as well. _"Well, Potter, let me show you how much pain you caused me. . . Crucio!" Cedric was on the ground, withering in pain . . ._

Harmony took a deep breath, remembering all her other times with Cedric . . .the moments of their first kiss and all the kisses after that . . . "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _Harmony exclaimed. This time it worked. Her silver stag came from her wand and attacked the Dementor, sending it and the other running - er, floating - away.

The darkness dissipated, but the cold that was in the air before returned. Harmony pocketed her wand and leaned down to Gabbie, who had tears running down her face. Harmony lifted the little girl and ran as fast as she could home.

When she got to the door of Grimmauld, she knocked on the door by kicking it with her foot. It opened a few minutes later to reveal Sirius, who, at the sight of Gabbie, became pale. "What happened?" he asked, ushering her inside.

"Dementors," choked Harmony, laying Gabbie on the couch. "They attacked us . . .I had to use magic . . ."

As if this sentence summoned it, a grey owl flew in a open window and delivered a letter from the Improper Use Of Magic Office saying that she was expelled from Hogwarts and would be attending a disciplinary hearing . . .

Sirius took the letter and began to rant about it, as the other residents of Grimmauld entered the living area. Gen went to her daughter and began to speak in rapid French. Remus, at hearing it was a Dementor attack, pulled out some chocolate and gave it to Gabbie and Harmony to eat, the two feeling much better afterwards.

A few minutes later, another letter arrived from Improper Use Of Magic Office saying that she wasn't expelled _yet _and that would be decided at the hearing. A letter from Dumbledore arrived a minute later, saying he had spoken to the Ministry.

After a long rant from Sirius, Harmony and the others trekked off to bed, more tired than every before. Harmony and Cedric even skipped going off to separate beds, for Harmony and Cedric both knew that there would be nightmares tonight if they didn't, especially because of the Dementor attack.

Despite this, Harmony awoke a few hours later from a nightmare about Cedric. The real Cedric kissed her softly and whispered comforting words to her until she fell asleep again.

HP

It was the next day that people began to arrive at Grimmauld.

Sirius had offered his house as the meeting place for the Order of the Phoenix, as Dumbledore called it. Since the Minister didn't believe them about Voldemort's return, they had taken it upon themselves to protect the Wizarding World.

That night, Harmony, Cedric and Fleur (all on Sirius and Gen's wishes) attended their first meeting. They were all introduced to the other members including: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle (who Harmony remembered from a meeting before she knew she was a witch), Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, Nymphadora Tonks (who asked to be addressed as Tonks), Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Mr. and Mrs. Diggory (to Cedric's great surprise) and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Bill Weasley. There were many more, as well, including Sirius, Remus and Gen.

One thing they discussed was weather or not they would make Harmony, Cedric and Fleur members.

"They are too young," said Mrs. Weasley. "I am only letting my two eldest in this Order, though I'm thankful that Sirius is offering the house for my entire family."

Sirius nodded at Mrs. Weasley and said it was no trouble.

Harmony stood up, getting annoyed. "No disrespect, Mrs. Weasley," she began. "But I believe that Cedric and I are more than prepared to join this Order. We both faced off against Voldemort only a month ago, if you've forgotten, and we are fine."

"Harmony, I know, but -" began Mrs. Weasley, but Harmony cut her off.

"But nothing," Harmony almost yelled. "All my life I've been looked down upon because I'm a girl, even with the Dursleys. My Uncle Vernon was a sexist pig and most wizards aren't much better. It's considered unthinkable that a baby girl could defeat a fully grown dark wizard, but I did! No less than four times since I was one!

"And not only am I told by _Him_ that I'm worthless because I'm a girl, that he's my _superior, _but I'm also told this by a number of Slytherins that are sexiest pigs if I've ever seen one. I'm tired of being told I'm too young, that I'm not strong enough when I've done more and seen more horrible things than most of the adults I've ever come across!" Harmony breathed deeply. "And as for Fleur, she's of age now, she's old enough to join and just a strong as anyone. It doesn't matter that she's a woman, she wants to fight as well, if I'm not mistaken." Harmony looked at Fleur who nodded.

"And Cedric only has one last year at Hogwarts and has been on every adventure I've ever been on, he's just as ready as Hermione or myself." Harmony's eyes blazed with a fire. "I want to be treated with respect for once. I don't want to be kept in the dark. I don't want to be judged. And if you must judge me, judge me my accomplishments and not by my sex or age."

The table was silent as Harmony sat back down, her eyes still blazing. Finally someone spoke up, still staring intently at Harmony. "Albus," said Professor Snape. "I think that both Miss Potter and Mr. Diggory are ready to take on this responsibility, and Miss Granger as well when she arrives here. They have proven themselves again and again throughout the years." Snape paused and looked Harmony straight in the eye. "I know I hold nothing but respect for you, Miss Potter."

Harmony looked at Professor Snape in shock and surprise, as did many other people at the table. "Thank you, Professor," Harmony said finally. "I respect you as well."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, I think that they should join, and Miss Granger and Delacour as well. All in favor?" Most of the table raised their hands, with the exception of Mrs. Weasley, who still believed that Harmony and Cedric were too young. Dumbledore sighed. "Miss Potter, I'm afraid I have been keeping something from you for years. I didn't believe you were ready, but with the speech you just gave me has convinced me other wise.

"What I'm about to tell you all is classified information. Speak of it to no one." Dumbledore took a deep breath. "The reason the Potters were targeted is because of a Prophecy made shortly after Harmony was born. It says: '_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . And the Dark Lord will mark him **__or her __**as his equal, but will have the power the Dark Lord knows not . . And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . . . The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. . .'"**_

Dumbledore was silent as the everyone absorbed this information, then continued. "This could only mean two families: The Potters and the Longbottoms, both have defied Voldemort three times and their children were born near the end of the month of July. Harmony on the 31st and Neville on the 30th.

"But someone had over heard half of the Prophecy, but only half. He went to tell Voldemort and he choose you, Harmony. At the time, he thought you were a baby boy, not a girl like the rest of the world. He choose you as an equal."

Harmony chuckled despite the situation. "I'm sure he's kicking himself now. He marked a _girl_ as his equal."

"Yes," said Dumbledore sighing.

The meeting only continued for a few more minutes before people were dismissed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left to get their other children and bring them here, as they would be staying for the rest of the summer. Many people came over to talk to Harmony and Cedric. Harmony found she quite like Tonks, a Metamorphmagus.

"I loved you speech," Tonks had said. "As one of the few woman to graduate from the Auror Academy, I get a lot of the same treatment." Harmony smiled at her. She could tell her and Tonks would have a great friendship.

Then Dumbledore walked over to Tonks and asked for her and Remus to go to Hermione's house the next day to bring her here. He had already sent out an owl explaining everything to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. At the prospect of their friend joining them, Harmony and Cedric smiled.

After everyone was gone, but the people that actually lived there, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared with the rest of their children.

"Harmony!" exclaimed Ginny, running over to her friend. Though they were a year apart in age, they were in the same house and had a certain bond. 

Next, Harmony felt two figures hug her. "Oh dear Harmony!" they said in unison. "How nice to see you again." It was the Weasley twins.

Harmony laughed and looked over to George. (She, Hermione, Cedric and everyone else in their house were the only ones who could tell them apart.) "Oh George, guess who will be arriving tomorrow? _Hermione_." George blushed as his twin and Harmony laughed.

"Hermione?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Is that they girl Fred keeps telling us about?"

"Yep, the oh-so-wonderful Hermione that my dear twin is lucky enough to call his girlfriend," answered Fred.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Oh, I can't wait to meet her!"

Harmony's eyes drifted over to Ron, who looked very sour hearing this conversation. He was probably still angered about asking Hermione out only to see her with his brother.

Sirius showed them all their rooms, saying there was plenty of room for all of them to have their room, other than the twins to wanted to share one.

That night Harmony drifted off to sleep, and for some reason wasn't pledged by nightmares. And neither was Cedric, she found out that morning.

For the first time in weeks neither had a nightmare about each other screaming in pain, nor about any empty corridors with locked doors.

Harmony smiled sadly. She did miss Cedric's body pressed against hers, though.

**HP**

**Yay! Finally posted. I really hope you like it. I don't know if it's moving too fast or not, but I like it none the less. I thank you in advance for the reviews. -wink wink-**


	2. Future of Multicolored Werepubs

**I am so sorry. I know that updating is rough. My mom is still restricting stuff. I'm getting better test scores, but I still have C's in two classes. (Yes, I know my mom is strict, but I'm also that why on myself.) But yeah, I hope you like this. Again, all these chapters are liable to change!!!**

**HP **

The Weasleys, Diggorys, Delacours, Sirius and Harmony were at the breakfast table the next morning, some more awake than others, when they heard the door open and close. A few moments later, Remus and Tonks walked in with Hermione.

"Hermione!" exclaimed most of the teens present. Harmony stood and ran over to her friend, giving her a tight hug. Then Cedric did the same.

Then Hermione spotted George. "Oh George!" she exclaimed running over to him. She gave him a hug, then kissed him softly on the lips. George smiled and pulled her in for another.

Harmony cleared her throat. "Oh Hermione!" she said in a sing song voice. "You have an audience!" Hermione and George separated, blushing brightly, George's ears burning.

Mrs. Weasley came over to Hermione and hugged her. "Oh, you're Hermione Granger!"

"Um, yes ma'am," said Hermione, slightly confused as to why and who this woman was hugging her.

"I'm Molly Weasley, George's mother," said Mrs. Weasley, answering her unasked question.

"Oh! Hello, Mrs. Weasley, it's nice to meet you," said Hermione politely.

"Please, sit and eat some breakfast, you must be starved." Hermione sat in between George and Harmony, nodding.

"A little, yes," she said as Mrs. Weasley spooned eggs and bacon onto her plate. "We had to leave before eating with my parents."

As they resumed eating Hermione looked over to Harmony. "Harmony, why exactly are we at your house? I mean, Remus and that Tonks woman couldn't tell me anything about what was going on."

Harmony nodded "It's the Order of the Phoenix, a secret organization that Dumbles started during the first war with Voldemort. He just started it up again."

Hermione nodded, then bore a slightly worried look on her face. "And what about this Dementor attack you told me about? Are you really expelled from Hogwarts?"

Everyone looked over to the pair, probably wondering that themselves. Sirius answered for Harmony. "Well, Hermione, two Dementors attacked Harmony and Gabbie. Harmony had to use magic to get rid of them . . .and she was sent a letter say she was expelled, but then another came - Dumbledore had went to the Ministry of Magic and gotten them to give Harmony a trail. That's when the decision will be reached on whether or not she goes back to Hogwarts."

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Hermione. "It was self defense! And why on earth were there Dementors around here, in a muggle neighborhood?"

Sirius sighed sadly. "Dementors are . . .horrible, as you well know, but what you don't know is that they helped Voldemort in the last war."

"So are you saying," began Fred. "Is that they went back to him and the Ministry doesn't know it?"

"We don't know," said Remus, glancing around the room. "We think that is what has happened, but can't be sure."

Hermione looked around at the adults. "And what about this Order?"

A huge smile came across Sirius' face. "Well, Hermione, you are a member, if that's the information you are looking for."

"What!" exclaimed Hermione. "Me, a member? But I just got here."

"We're all in it," explained Harmony. "Me, you and Cedric, as well as Fleur."

"But we're not," muttered George.

"Yeah, we're too young, even though we are of age," continued Fred.

"It doesn't matter!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, going pink with anger. "You are still in school! Bill and Charlie are in the Order because they are both adults _and _out of school."

"So?" asked George. "Cedric is in the Order and he's the same age as us-"

"Give or take a few months," finished Fred.

"That's his parents' choice!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. Mr. and Mrs. Diggory looked at each other, clearly not liking their name coming into the conversation.

"But what about Harmony?" asked Ron, finally speaking. "She's in the Order, and she's my age - younger, in fact!"

"Not another word out of you, Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley's eyes were blazing now, glaring at her son. "She is in the Order because Dumbledore and her guardian allowed it, although I do not see the point of someone so young being in it!"

Harmony resisted the urge to glare at Mrs. Weasley. For some reason, they could never seem to agree on anything, and she had just meet the woman yesterday!

"But how did Dumbledore and the other members think to let us join?" asked Hermione.

"Because of the little speech Miss Potter gave them," answered Snape, just walking into the kitchen. (Ron was one of the only Weasleys that looked scared at him entering, or seeing him at all during the summer holidays.) Snape looked appraisingly at Harmony, then turned to Hermione. "It was quite a speech, really, could have given you, Miss Granger, a run for your money." Harmony blushed as Hermione smiled.

"Really? A speech?" she asked excitedly. "What was it about? What did you say?"

Harmony gave Hermione a withering glare. "I don't remember what I said, Hermione. I don't have the memory you do!" Many people at the table snickered at this.

After breakfast, the teens all went upstairs to talk. Harmony and Cedric pulled Hermione into Harmony's room and closed the door, telling the others that they would join them in a while.

Then they told Hermione the prophecy.

"That's . . ." whispered Hermione after being told. "Horrible. Unbelievable."

"Better believe it," sighed Harmony, falling back onto her bed, the full weight of the words that Dumbledore had only said just last night hitting her. "I either have to kill or be killed," said Harmony somberly.

"Harmony. . ." whispered Hermione. "We'll be right there with you, don't worry."

For a moment, Harmony flashed back to Cedric withering on the ground in pain as Voldemort tortured him just because he was close to her. Then Hermione quickly took his place . . . Would all her friends suffer for that reason? Because they were her friends, so close to her? And what about Sirius and Remus . . .

"Harmony," said Cedric. Harmony looked over to him. "I know what you're thinking and it won't happen." Of course he knew what she was thinking, they had talked endlessly when they couldn't sleep. They talked about their nightmares . . .about their fears. "We're with you till the end, no matter what that bastard Voldemort does to us." Hermione nodded, her face held high.

Harmony smiled at her friends and hugged both of them. "Thank you," she whispered. "I'm glad I have you . . .the both of you."

"We are, too," said Hermione, her eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"Ditto," said Cedric, smiling down at her.

HP

The days at Grimmauld place were some of the best of Harmony's life. Not only did she have Cedric and Hermione to talk to and hang out with, but the Weasleys as well. Even Ron was able to join them more and more.

Not only was she growing much closer to the Weasleys, but there was also Tonks. She was very near their age and hung out with them at any available moment. Harmony found she could relate to the Auror a lot, not only in the women's' rights that both shared a love for, but in many other things. In fact, it was one day that Hermione, Tonks, Ginny, and Harmony were all together in Harmony's room. The boys were off in Cedric's room, doing who knows what.

Tonks was laying back in one of the plush purple chairs and stared up at the ceiling. She seemed to be thinking hard about something, that thing Harmony was sure of. Finally, Harmony spoke. "So Tonks, are you going to burn a hole in my ceiling, looking at it this long?"

Tonks jerked her head over to Harmony and blushed, her hair turning pink (she had changed it to purple so she could blend into Harmony's room). "Harmony," began Tonks. "I was wondering . . .if you could tell me a bit about . . . Remus."

"Remus?" repeated Harmony. "Why?" . . .Although Harmony had an idea . . .

Blushing brighter, Tonks began to stutter out an answer. "Well . . . I don't know, Harmony. I just . . .well, he was very nice the day we went to get Hermione. We had a long train ride to her house so we had quite a bit of time to talk and . . .I was just wondering . . ."

"You have a crush on Remus," stated Harmony, making Tonks blush and Hermione and Ginny look over to them. (They had been listening already.)

"Well . . ." began Tonks, after getting up off the floor. (She had fell off the chair after Harmony had said the last sentence.) "Maybe."

Harmony smiled. "Oh Tonks, that's really cute!"

"It is!" agreed Ginny, smiling.

Harmony thought for a moment, then sighed. "Remus really needs someone like you Tonks . . ." Tonks blushed madly. "Really. He needs someone carefree and _fun._ He's so broken inside, I know it. I mean, for ten years he believed that the person responsible for two of his friends' deaths was his other best friend. Then there is the fact the he's a werewolf, discriminated against before people get to know the kind person he really is."

"So . . ." said Tonks slowly. "You wouldn't . . .mind me pursuing Remus? I know that the two of you are close, he's like an Uncle, and I just didn't want it to be weird for you. 'Cause I really like your friendship, Harmony, though I've only known you for a few weeks."

Harmony smiled. "I think that you going after Remus would be wonderful!"

There was a silence for a moment and Ginny broke it by addressing Tonks. "So, when are you going to make the first move?" The four girls collapsed with laughter for a few minutes, and when they finally caught their breath, Tonks looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"As soon as possible," she said simply.

"Tonight?" suggested Hermione. "You can stay for dinner, but before go down and find him!"

"Or better yet," said Harmony, a mischievous smile on her face. "We can get him to meet you . . .but he doesn't know it."

Then they commenced in the planning.

HP

Harmony looked down the hall, walking at a brisk pace to Remus' bedroom. She knocked on the door and after a moment it opened. Remus was standing in the doorway, and when he saw Harmony he smiled.

"Hey, Harmony, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Nothing really," said Harmony, sliding into her acting face quite easily. "It's just that me and Hermione are having some problems on our homework - would you mind coming with me? We could use your help."

Remus chuckled and stepped out into the hall. "Well Harmony, if you and Hermione are having a problem on homework, I don't know if I can do any better."

Harmony laughed as they continued down the hall then down the stairs. "Of course you can Remus, you're great at this stuff."

They arrived in the enclosed sitting room, the door open just a bit. "This is where you are studying?" asked Remus, slightly confused. "I thought you always did that in your room, or the library."

Harmony shrugged. "Change of scenery." She opened the door. "After you, Remus." Remus walked in and Harmony shut the door behind him, locking it.

"Harmony?" called out a slightly stunned Remus. "Why did you lock the door?" A moment of silence. "Tonks, what are you doing here?"

Ginny and Hermione appeared at Harmony's side, all grinning madly. With a flick of her wand, Hermione placed a silencing charm on the room, so they could not be over heard. Then the trio of girls walked off Harmony's room.

Later at dinner, the table was full of the regular dinner guests, all talking and eating. Harmony almost didn't notice Remus slip over to her and whisper in her ear. "You little Marauderette."

Harmony smirked. "Yes?" she asked innocently.

"You planned today, didn't you?" he asked.

"Oh yes, I did, but with the help of Ginny, Hermione and of course Tonks," Remus blushed slightly at the mention of Tonks. "But I'm sure you have nothing to complain about, by the looks on both yours and Tonks' faces, correct?" Tonks was down the table, with a dreamy look on her face.

"No," said Remus, almost painfully. "I hate it when you're right . . ."

"But you got a girlfriend out of this, Remy, you should thank me!" laughed Harmony.

"Girlfriend?" Harmony and Remus winced as one as they looked over to Sirius, who was staring at them with a grin on his face similar to the one that Harmony had worn earlier in the day. Many other people turned to Sirius as well as he began to talk. "Remus Lupin? Girlfriend? Who's the lucky lady?"

Remus blushed and glared at Harmony. "Why'd you have to say it so loud?" Harmony shrugged, but looked a little ashamed.

"Hmmm, I'm guessing it's someone at the table . . ." continued Sirius, looking around at all the woman at the table.

"If you weren't as blind as you usually are, Black, you'd know who it is already," said Snape. "What? Isn't it obvious?" he said sarcastically. "The only woman here that aren't married would be Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Potter and Miss Tonks. Seeing as two of them are taken and three are much too young . . .I believe that leaves Miss Tonks . . .and judging by the redness of her cheeks and hair, I believe that it would be her."

Every eye turned to Tonks. Tonks, in turn, glared at Snape. "Oh Snape, I not your student anymore! Can you refrain from embarrassing me like I'm in you potions class again?"

"I do not think I can, thank you," replied Snape quickly, dripping with sarcasm. "And I didn't hear any denial, did I?"

"No you didn't, you over grown bat," snapped Tonks. "And you should try getting a girl you know, or did your last relationship go so sour that your heart shrivel up and die?" Snape had turned white for a moment, a trace of fear in his eyes, then a look of sadness then anger. He stood from his seat and stalked out of the room.

"Tonks," said Harmony, breaking the silence. "I know what he did was rude, but what you said was really mean." She stared out the door. "Snape is . . .complicated, I think."

Tonks took a deep breath. "Sorry, Harmony, but my temper isn't the best . . .I'm always loosing my head."

"But it's true, right?" said Sirius, looking gleeful. "Our Remus has a girlfriend - you?"

"I believe that's what she was implying with Snape," said Remus.

Sirius burst out in laughter. "Wow Remus, a younger woman, never knew you, did I?"

"Sirius, you sound like you're a teenager in Gryffindor tower gossiping again," sighed Remus.

Everyone around the table laughed as Sirius looked properly ashamed.

HP

A week later, Mr. Weasley took Harmony to the hearing.

Not only was Harmony surprised to see a room full of witches and wizards to jury her case, but also the Minister himself. Harmony tried not to glare at him - the last time they had spoken after the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year wasn't the most pleasant.

At least Madam Bones was on her side, who Harmony recognized to be Susan Bone's aunt. (She was also very impressed with her Patronus.)

Luckily, Dumbledore was there to defend Harmony. And he even brought Gabbie to testify.

"And you are?" asked Minister Fudge, looking down at the little blonde girl.

"Gabrielle Elise Delacour," answered Gabbie, her voice shaking slightly.

"You're relation to Miss Potter?" asked Fudge.

"Her guardian and my mother are dating," said Gabbie, then she smiled. "She's like my sister."

"And you are here because?" asked Fudge, looking very impatient and ignoring the last statement, although many of the woman's faces, as well as some men's, faces softened at the little girl.

"I was with Harmony when the Dementors attacked us," said Gabbie.

The crowd burst out into whispers and Fudge silenced them all. "Really?" he asked. "Please describe what happened?"

Gabbie hesitated. "Well, the air grew cold . . .my breath felt like it was frozen. Then it came over me. And I -" She stopped. "I heard my father . . .screaming. But the thing is, my dad died when I was only one."

The room was silent for a moment, then Harmony spoke to Gabbie softly. "Oh Gabbie, Dementors make us live through our worst memory." She bit her lip. "You were in the room when you dad was killed, and even though you were a baby you can still remember it when a Dementor is near."

"And why are you so sure of this?" snapped Fudge.

Harmony glared at the man. "Because that's what I heard the first time a Dementor came toward me, my mum dying." Again, the room was put into a stunned silence.

It was only a few minutes later than Harmony was announced cleared of all charges.

HP

Hogwarts letters came, bringing the news of the books they would need as well as a few other surprises.

Hermione, Harmony and Cedric were in Harmony's room, opening their letters. Cedric had been laughing at a joke Harmony had just made when he made a choking sound and stared blankly at his letter, his mouth open slightly.

"Ced?" asked Harmony.

He looked over to her and held the letter out to the two girls. Harmony grabbed it and Hermione read it over her shoulder.

In unison, Harmony and Hermione screamed loudly so it echoed in the house. "_YOU'RE HEAD BOY!!!!" _exclaimed both Harmony and Hermione in excitement and shock. Harmony threw herself at Cedric, kissing him avidly while Hermione did a happy dance.

Most of the occupants of the house burst into the room then, confused at the scene before them. Finally, Hermione and Harmony settled down enough to hand the letter over to Remus, he read out loud:

_Dear Mr. C. Diggory,_

_Am a pleased to tell you that come this year a Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry you will take the place of Head Boy -_

That's as far as he got for Mr. and Mrs. Diggory both gave a great yell like Harmony and Hermione and ran to Cedric, hugged him tightly. Mr. Diggory repeating over and over again, "MY BOY!"

After several minutes the hype died down and Hermione and Harmony picked their letters up again, only to go into another happy dance and a batch of hugs and kisses, this time for Hermione. She had been made Maximus Prefect.

Harmony took a look at her letter, sadden a bit. She had hoped to make prefect . . .

Sirius grabbed it and read it out loud:

_Dear Miss H. Potter,_

_I hope you enjoy your new year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had a hard time picking the female prefect for Maximus this year. It was tough between you and Miss Granger, and although you didn't make prefect, I would like to ask in advance that you take the role of Maximus Quidditch Captain after Mr. Diggory finishes his final year -_

"That's great!" exclaimed Cedric.

Harmony smiled. "Yes it is!" It wasn't prefect, but it was captain!

**HP**

**So, did you like it? **

**LOL.**

**Yeah, I hope you did.**

**So please review!!!!**

**(And I'm going to the NASCAR races in Phx (PIR) so that will be fun!) :D**


	3. Annoucements and Umwitch

**I'm baaaaack! Haha. **

**I know that my updates are really dragged out, but I'd apreciate if you don't beg me for updates that much. It's flattering and everything, but I can't speed up anything, especially if I don't feel so inspired to write. I will update and finished this story, I promise, but it's gonna take some time. School is murder right now. I'll really try to write a few chapters this Christmas break, but other than that, I only have two other chapters for this year written. **

**I hope you like this - it's a little sappy at the beginning, but don't worry, you get to see some Umbridge bashing! (Yes, Umbridge is in this story, but not exactly how she is in the book. Muahaha!)**

**HP**

That night they had a party in honor of Cedric and Hermione. There was a huge banner when they arrived in the kitchen that said:

_Congratulations to our Head Boy and Prefect!_

Harmony had been chatting with Hermione and Tonks when a hand was placed on her shoulder. It was Sirius, looking slightly nervous. He led her out into the very same room that they had locked Remus and Tonks in. Fleur, Gabbie and Gen were already there.

The children sat down on the couch, when Sirius suggested they get comfortable. Sirius and Gen sat across from them, holding hands.

Gen spoke first, as Sirius looked too nervous to do anything. "I know this may seem very sudden, girls, but we just can't wait . . ." At the three confused faces, Gen took a deep breath and blurted out. "Sirius and I are getting married."

There was a stunned silence for a moment, then the three girls jumped up squealing. Gabbie had latched herself on her mother, smiling so it showed all her teeth while Harmony and Fleur danced around the room together. After a few minutes, they settled on the couch again.

"I'm glad you like it," sighed Sirius. "I was so nervous . . ." Everyone laughed at the distressed look on his face. "And there is more." He turned to Gabbie and Fleur. "I wonder if you would mind if I adopted the two of you, even though you are an adult, Fleur. There is a certain ritual for adoption that basically gives you some of my blood so, in the sense of blood, you are my children."

Identical grins burst onto Fleur and Gabbie's faces. "Of course, Sirius," said Fleur.

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Gabbie.

"Sirius," said Harmony softly. He turned to her and noticed the look on her face: a combination of fear and excitement. "Sirius," she repeated. "Could you . . .could you do that for me, as well. I know you're my godfather already, but . . .I want you to be more."

Sirius looked at her with his mouth hanging open, shock evident of his face. "What?" he whispered.

"Well, I know I already had a dad, and I know that you don't want to take his place completely, but I would like one, and you're the closest I've ever had," explained Harmony. "Why not make it official?" Sirius still wore a shocked look and Harmony began to get nervous. "Unless you don't want to . . ."

Sirius shook his head, then beckoned her over to him. Harmony walked over to him hesitantly, but then Sirius stood and hugged her tightly. "Of course I want it, Harmony." He whispered fiercely. "I love you like a daughter, like James would have. I'd be honored . . ." They separated and Harmony noticed tears in his eyes . . .and in hers.

After talk about the wedding - Gabbie would be the flower girl and Fleur, Harmony and Tonks would be the bridesmaids and that it would take place during Christmas holidays - they walked back into the party. Sirius got the attention of everyone and announced the wedding. There were cheers and pats on the backs for the soon-to-be family, and through the chaos, Sirius found Remus and asked him to be the best man (he accepted).

Harmony looked around the room at all the smiling faces and thought, _This is the best summer ever, nothing could ruin this_.

What was she thinking?

HP

After getting to Kings Cross station (with a huge amount of people to guard Harmony and Cedric) and taking the Hogwarts express, everyone settled into the Great Hall.

The trio noticed a woman in the pink cardigan, who Harmony recognized to be the woman that tried her hardest to get Harmony expelled from school. She thought her name was Umbridge. "That must be the ministry official infiltrating Hogwarts," whispered Harmony. In the last meeting for the Order, Dumbledore announced that the Ministry was putting someone into Hogwarts to over see the DADA class. Dumbledore told them that the Ministry not only refused to believe that Voldemort returned, but also didn't want the students learning too much magic for fear of building up an army.

Umbridge looked like a toad, as she did when Harmony first saw her at the hearing. She also wore a ridiculous amount of pink that made Harmony sick. She was sitting next to Sirius, who didn't look too pleased by the seating arrangement, and Remus was on his other side, looking just as put out about the woman.

Professor McGonagall came in with the first years and the Sorting Hat sang his song, and just after the line _'__**From external, deadly foes,'**_ the Maximus House was mentioned:

_And Maximus house will be crucial,_

_They must untie the houses all!_

_The friendships must be mutual,_

_For us to survive this fight._

_For the Maximus House is already bonded,_

_Together they stand_

_Since the day it was founded._

_We must learn from them!_

_**And we must unite inside her**_

_**Or we'll crumble from within**_

_**I have told you, I have warned you . . .**_

_**Let the Sorting now begin.**_

Everyone applauded, but there were many whispers about the Sorting Hat's message. "It's warning us," said Harmony.

"Yes, I wonder if that's ever happened before," said Hermione; Harmony and Cedric shrugged.

The sorting began and a number of fifteen fist years were sorted into Maximus, including the last girl Zeller, Rose.

After eating and getting to know the incoming students at their table, the five houses turned back to Dumbledore as he gave his beginning of the year speech. "Sirius Black will be the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor this year -" Dumbledore was cut off by the applaud coming from most the tables. "But, the Ministry thought it would be best to have a person over see the work in this class and raise it to Ministry Standards. That would be Professor Umbridge." Dumbledore was about to go one when Umbridge said, _"Hem, hem,"_

He stepped away from his post and Umbridge gave them a speech about the standards and such . . .Hermione explained that the Ministry really was interfering at Hogwarts. Finally Umbridge finished and the students who had begun to drift off to sleep or read out of a magazine or something like this stood and walked out of the Great Hall and to their houses. Hermione, Cedric and Blaise (the Prefect for the boys) as well as the other prefects in their house led the first years to the portrait of the founders and gave the password. ("Unity.")

Cedric explained about where the dorms were and such, then gave a short history about the Maximus house. "You should be really proud to be in this house, that means you have all of the traits from the other houses. Bravery, loyalty, cunning and smarts. Our house sticks together, just like the Sorting Hat mentioned. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask anyone here, we're here to help." Cedric smiled at them all. "Okay, let's get to bed, I know I could use some sleep."

HP

The next morning Hermione found an ad that the Weasley Twins made for their joke shop, saying they need testers. Hermione was torn between her boyfriend and some of her principles. "George," she confronted him. "Please do one thing for me about this joke shop. Don't test on anyone under third year, and only when you are certain that it won't do any permanent damage to them physically or mentally."

George smiled and threw an arm around her waist. "Of course not, Hermione." Then he kissed her softly as Fred rolled his eyes and muttered, "Softy."

After breakfast, Harmony and Hermione went to History of Magic together, both almost falling asleep, then to double Potions. Snape seemed ticked off today and barley said anything to them but explaining that most of them would probably not get an O.W.L. in potions and not continue without an O in the subject. Hermione and Harmony both knew why he was so bad-tempered today - Umbridge. He sure didn't like it when Dumbledore told them about the Ministry official at Hogwarts this year. (And the fact that Remus and Sirius were still here.)

After lunch Harmony had Divination then met up with Hermione for Defense. The class of the Maximus and Gryffindors walked into the class laughing and awaiting another fun year of the class with Sirius. Sirius smiled at them all, though it seemed rather forced. Harmony could see Professor Umbridge sitting at the front of the classroom and to the side.

"Morning class, I trust you're holidays were fun?" he asked; there was a murmer of agreement and some laughter. "Me, I had the best time! Got myself a fiancée!" The class laughed while some of the girls looked slightly heartbroken. "Anyway, on with the lesson." Sirius flicked his wand and words appeared on the board:

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts**_

_**A Return to Basic Principles**_

Then Sirius spoke, and you could hear that it was painful for him. "Wands away, please." Confused, the class put their wands away. "Get out your quills and books, please." Then Sirius pointed his wand at the board again and the Course Aims appeared. "Please copy those down, then read the first chapter of your book."

Grumbling, the class copied the Aims down, then began to read. It was quite dull to Harmony, she could barley get pass the first page. Then Harmony noticed that Hermione had yet to open her book and had her hand raised. "Yes, Hermione?" asked Sirius.

"Well, Sirius," said Hermione; all eyes were on her. "Why isn't there anything on using defensive spells?"

Sirius opened his mouth to reply when Umbridge stood. "I will take this, Professor Black. And you should have your students call you 'Professor Black' and not by your first name, they must show you respect." Sirius glared at her when her back turned to him and she faced the class.

"And you are?" asked Umbridge in the same sugary tone she addressed Sirius in.

"Hermione Granger," answered Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger," laughed Professor Umbridge. "I can't think of a situation where you would need to use a defensive spell. Are you expecting to be attacked during class?"

"Wait," said Ron Weasley. "We aren't using magic?"

"Please, students will raise their hand in class," snapped Umbridge. "Mr. -?"

"Weasley," said Ron sourly.

Hermione was raising her hand again and Umbridge pointed to her. "I thought that the whole point to this class was to learn how to defend ourselves."

"Well, Miss Granger, since you are not a member of the Ministry, you don't really have a say in this, nor do you know the 'point' of the Ministry Standards," said Umbridge sweetly. Hermione seemed stunned to be spoke to like this so Umbridge continued. "The Ministry believes that this new program of study will teach you in a risk-free way -"

"What is the point in that?" asked Harmony loudly, her temper boiling. "If we're attacked it won't be risk free."

"Hand, Miss Potter!" Umbridge sang.

Dean Thomas raised his hand next and said that Harmony was right, if they were attacked it wouldn't be risk free.

"I do no wish to criticize the way things at this school have been run in this class," said Umbridge with completely unconvincing sympathy. "But there have been some very irresponsible wizards and a very dangerous half-breed who still is a danger to you -"

Sirius growled behind Umbridge and Harmony felt like she was going to explode. "Remus Lupin was one of the best professors to teach here, and still is to this day!" she exclaimed, with a number of others saying the same.

Umbridge ignored all this and continued. "As long as you know the theory enough, the spells should be no problem."

"You mean that when we take the O.W.L.s it will be the first time we perform the spell?" asked Blaise.

"Yes, and if you know the theory -"

"What good is theory in the real world?" asked Harmony loudly.

"This is school," said Umbridge matter-of-factly. "Not the real world."

"But we have to be prepared for what's out there!" insisted Harmony.

"Nothing is waiting out there," Umbridge insisted as well. "What do you think would attack you?"

"Gee, I don't know," Harmony said, her voice dripping with her trademark sarcasm. "Maybe Lord Voldemort, for starters? Not to mention all his followers!"

There was a intake of breath from the class and a few girls screamed.

"That will be ten points from Maximus," said Professor Umbridge. "I will say this once. The Dark Lord is not back."

"Yes he is!" exclaimed Harmony.

"It is a lie!" retorted Umbridge.

"Not it isn't!" angrily replied Harmony. "I saw him and fought him!"

"Detention, Miss Potter!" said Umbridge, nearly grinning. "Tomorrow at five o'clock. My office is just down the hall. I repeat, this is a lie. No dark wizard has come back from the dead. Now, please return to your reading."

Harmony was so angry she almost couldn't see. How could this woman put down Remus, deny that Voldemort was back and stop them from learning? Harmony jumped out of her seat before she even realized it. "So, according to you, Cedric Diggory was tortured by thin air? That the nightmares I have about him screaming out in pain aren't real?" The room was silent, every eye on her.

"Miss Potter, I want you and your Head of House," she motioned to Sirius. "To please leave the classroom for the rest of the period. And instead of just a day of detention, you better make that the rest of the week."

"Fine." Harmony stood and threw her book and quill into her bag and began to walk out the door, Sirius at her heals.

"That woman!" sneered Harmony when they were far away from the classroom. "She's horrible! Did you hear what she said about Remus?"

"Yes, I did," sighed Sirius. "But Harmony . . ." Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can't let her get to you, that's what she wants."

Harmony nodded stiffly. "Okay, Sirius." Then she paused. "It's just . . .we aren't going to learn anything this year, and when we really need it, too. He's out there, Sirius, out there waiting. We need to be ready for him."

"I agree," said Sirius.

A grin appeared on Harmony's face. "And I have a plan."

HP

Before going to detention the next day, Harmony sat down with Harmony and Cedric in Sirius' office. Sirius was sitting in his chair, leaning back slightly.

"We need to start some sort of club," said Harmony. "So we can learn how to defend ourselves, you know, learn real magic and not just the theory."

"But we'd have to keep it secret," said Hermione, catching on. "Umbridge wouldn't stand for anything like we're planning."

"Got that right," muttered Cedric. He had been updated about what had happened in their Defense class and wasn't happy at all. He wasn't looking forwad to his own class at all, as well.

"I'll help as much as possible," said Sirius. "But I can only do so much. A lot of it has to be you."

"Well, at least we know who's going to teach us," said Hermione, grinning. "Harmony."

"Me?" asked Harmony, surprised. "Why?"

"You'd be perfect, Harmony! You know so much about defense. Think about all that you've done through the years!" said Cedric.

"You could teach us to do a Patronus," suggested Hermione. "That would help us if we were ever attacked by Dementors."

Harmony hesitated, then gave in. "Fine, but we have to find out a way to get the word out . . ."

"Leave that to me," said Hermione. "Fred and George would want in this, so they can do that sort of stuff, they seem good at it. They know how to be sneaky and stuff."

"And a place to meet after we get this together?" asked Harmony.

"Not sure," said Sirius. "But I think we could come up with something."

"What do we call it?" asked Cedric. "Maybe, 'Defense Association' or DA for short?"

Harmony grinned. "Or what the Ministry fears will happen," said Harmony. "Dumbledore's Army, which is still DA."

"Perfect," said Cedric, Hermione and Sirius.

HP

When Harmony arrived in Umbridge's office, she almost retched. The office was as pink as Umbridge with pictures of kittens on the walls. Umbridge herself sat at her desk, smiling at Harmony. "I want you to write lines," she said placing a quill and paper in front of her. "As many times as it takes to _sink in._"

"What do I write?" asked Harmony.

"_I must not tell lies,"_ said Umbridge with a sickening smile.

"Fine," said Harmony. "But I think I need ink to do that."

"Oh, you don't," said Umbridge.

Harmony sighed and began to write. She was almost done with the sentence when her hand began to hurt. Harmony looked down at it and with a jolt saw that the sentence was being written on her hand . . .and on the paper in her blood. _'Sink in,_' thought Harmony. _'It must be a blood quill.'_ Harmony knew from reading that they were illegal . . .but knowing Umbridge's connection with the Ministry probably wouldn't get into any trouble if reported. Fine, she'd not give her the satisfaction.

Harmony didn't know how long she sat there. Finally, Umbridge called her up and examined her hand, then told her she could go.

On the way back to her common room, Harmony occupied herself with ways to kill Umbridge, each bloodier than the last . . .

For the rest of the week Harmony went to detentions and wrote with the blood quill. By the last day, the sentence was permanently carved into the back of her hand. Still Harmony didn't tell anyone about it. Not Hermione, Sirius or even Cedric.

Meanwhile, they were still talking about the DA. Fred and George were telling many people about it, and told those people to only tell people they knew wouldn't tell Umbridge about it. The trio decided to have the people wanting to be in the DA meet during the first Hogsmeade weekend. (Hermione said that they could use Hog's Head for the meeting since it was never full or students or other wise.)

They still were at a loss of where to have it, though. But the night after her last detention, Harmony was in the common room trying to catch up on homework she had been missing during said detention. It was then that Dobby appeared beside her.

"Miss Potter!" he exclaimed.

"Hello, Dobby," said Harmony.

"Dobby hears the two red head doubles talking in kitchens," began Dobby. "They said Miss Potter needs a place to practice magic with friends!"

Harmony nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Dobby knows a perfect place!" he squeaked. "It is known as the Come-and-Go room to us house elves, but is also called the Room of Requirements."

Harmony sat up, suddenly alert. "Where is this room, Dobby?"

HP

**Ug. I just realized - the course Aims for the Defense sound frightenly similar to what my math teacher does. She has us right down the math aims for the AIMS test (it's a test for us Arizona kids.) Of course, I don't write them down, and neither does my friend Brooke - but they are super long!!! And annoying. lol.**

**Okay, that's all for now. How do you like it? I hope you don't mind that it's moving faster than the book. Oh, and I forgot to mention this, but did anyone catch the Deathly Hallows hints in the last chapter? Tonks and Remus? The way Snape reacted to Tonk's remark about getting a girlfriend and if his last ended badly, etc? Well, that's happening a lot. And in the next, or maybe the one after that, a big part of that comes into play with Snape. So BEWARE! If you haven't read the seventh (gasp!) then the next chapter WILL have spoilers!!!!!**

**That is all! Bye!**


	4. It's Like The Order Jr!

**EEEK! I just found something out that AWSOME! Lol. **

**I started this series on 12/22/06! Which means we just passed the year long anniversary! -dances- Okay, when I posted the first year of this, I never, NEVER, expected that it would be popular. But I've gotten a lot of reviews since its begun, (302) and I'm soooooo happy. I want to thank all the people that have read since the very very beginning, and everyone else for that matter! XD Love ya!**

**Okay, on with this! By the way. This is a Christmas/****Insert your belief here ****present! XD**

HP

Harmony had Dobby lead her to the Room of Requirements. It was perfect. She told Cedric and Hermione about it and they also agreed that it would be a great place to be - it was big enough and totally secret.

The next day, however, their happy mood crashed. In the _Daily Prophet_ it was announced that Umbridge would be "High Inquisitor" at Hogwarts, giving her the power over even Dumbledore. In fact, she would be inspecting teachers and see if they were fit to teach there.

"This is ridiculous!" exclaimed Hermione. "I can't believe -"

"I can," muttered Harmony, thinking to her hand which was being covered by some fingerless gloves from Hot Topic.

That day, Umbridge was over seeing their Divination class. Although Harmony didn't like Trelawney all that much, she was a true seer, weather she realized it or not. When Umbridge asked her to predict something she said that the inner eye could not be forced to see anything and Umbridge looked falsely disappointed. "That's too bad," she said sweetly, marking something on her clipboard.

After Divination they went to Defense, once again reading from the book, but for the first time in a week, Hermione didn't open her book and was raising her hand. Sirius called on her - he wasn't liking this arrangement either.

"Professor Black." On Umbridge insistence, the students now had to call him Professor. "I'm done with the book."

Sirius didn't really looked all that shocked, he knew how smart Hermione was, but Umbridge looked doubtful. She stood and walked over to Hermione. "Then, Miss Granger, could you tell me about what Slinkhard says about counterjinxes in chapter fifteen?" Hermione did, then said she disagreed, but Umbridge countered by saying: "Well, it's not your opinion that matters, it's Slinkhard's." Then she took five points from Maximus.

"What for?" asked Harmony and Hermione kicked her and told her not to get involved.

"For interrupting my class," said Umbridge. "I am here to make sure that what you learn in this classroom in ministry approved. None of your professor before have done this, with the exception of Professor Quirrell, perhaps."

"Oh yeah," said Harmony loudly. "I think Quirrell was a great teacher, in fact, I think all our professors should have Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of their head." The silence following this was the loudest ever, then -

"Detention, Miss Potter."

HP

Finally the Hogsmeade week arrived and the trio walked to Hog's Head, a slightly dingy pub there in the town. When they arrived, Cedric bought Butterbeers for all of them, then they sat down at a large table, waiting for people to arrive.

And arrive they did. Neville Longbottom, Terry Boot, Blaise Zabini, Justin Flinch-Fletchley walked in together Dean Thomas, all of them being fifth year Maximus. Parvarti Patil of Gryffindor and her twin, Padma of Ravenclaw and Lavender Brown of Gryffindor walked in after them. Cho Chang of Ravenclaw walked in with some of her usually giggling friends. Luna Lovegood came in with Colin Creevey and Ginny Weasley, as well as Dennis Creevey. All of the Gryffindor Quidditch team walked in, as well as many members of all the others (excluding Slytherin, but then, no Slytherins did.) Fred and George came in with their brother Ron and friend Lee Jordon, carrying Zonko bags. George leaned down and kissed Hermione before taking a seat next to his brother.

"Wow," said Harmony softly.

"Yeah," agreed Cedric and Hermione.

Harmony stood after urging from Hermione and Cedric, and cleared her throat. "Thanks for coming," she said, suddenly becoming a little nervous. "I came up with this idea just after my first Defense class - you all know how well that worked out, don't you?" There was laughter from many people in the group. "Yes, well, not only is this Umbridge woman horrible to all the students, but we aren't going to be learning anything from her. You know we learned a lot from Remus the year before last, and even more from Sirius last year." Many heads went up and down in a nod of agreement. "Anyway, I think it's time we took matters in our own hands."

Harmony paused and looked around at everyone, suddenly finding new confidence. "We must learn to defend ourselves, not just theory but in spells -" Someone interrupted her by asking if she wanted to pass her O.W.L.s, too. "Well, of course," said Harmony. "But it's more than that, but the main reason is but I want to know spells to protect myself from Voldemort."

Reaction - predicable. There were gasps of surprise and fear, as well as small screams and spilled Butterbeer. "Oh come on," moaned Harmony. "If you're gonna hang around me or be part of this, you are going to have to get used to me saying that name!"

One of the players on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team asked why Harmony believed so much that Voldemort was back.

"It's like I said, I was there - both Cedric and I," said Harmony. "You heard what Dumbledore said last year at the leaving feast."

"All Dumbledore said," said the boy, who was introduced as Zacharias Smith. "Is that you and Diggory were taken somewhere during the final task where You-Know-Who came back - that's all."

Harmony glared at him. "Well, if you really want to know what it looks like when Voldemort tortures someone, then I could tell you," she snapped. The table became silent.

Harmony felt Cedric place a hand on hers which was laying on the table. "Harmony . . ." Then her turned to the table. "Look, that night we were taken to a graveyard where Voldemort returned, then he tortured me just to hurt Harmony." Cedric shook his head sadly. "That's what you're dealing with, a sick and twisted man who gets joy out of causing people pain, either by physical or mental means. You have to be ready for that . . ."

"Thanks," whispered Harmony to Cedric, Cedric smiled at her and Harmony continued. "Anyway, I think I'm good enough to teach you guys. Something that Hermione suggested I teach was the Patronus charm."

"You can produce one?" asked Cho Chang.

Harmony nodded. "I learned in third year - the Dementors affected me differently than other people. Anyway, I know a lot of the things I've learned have all been on account of dumb luck - I've always had the help of Hermione - the walking encyclopedia -" Hermione blushed and other laughed. "And Cedric - the muscle in this trio." Harmony paused. "Not to say that a girl needs to have a man to help her! Woman are just as strong as men." All the girls laughed and clapped at this.

"Anyway, are we agreed that we are taking lessons from Harmony?" asked Hermione, everyone nodded. "So, we have to decide how often to have meetings - we already have a place."

"It can't interfere with any of the Quidditch practices," piped up Cedric and all the Quidditch players nodded.

"But it is more important, learning to defend ourselves, than Quidditch," said Hermione.

"Of course, it is important, even more so than our O.W.L.s!" said Ernie Macmillan. "But I still don't see why the Ministry doesn't want us to learn spells."

"They believe that Dumbledore is using students to build up an army," answered Harmony, deciding that she could disclose that information from the Order meetings here. Everyone was stunned by this.

After some conversation, they decided that they should meet once a week, then Hermione explained where they were having the lessons. "Just make sure to come at different times so a huge group isn't coming at once. We should go in house groups. Maximus during a certain time, then Hufflepuff, Gryffindor then Ravenclaw." After settling on a time and day, they assigned the times for each house to come to the Room of Requirements.

Then Hermione pulled out a paper which Harmony recognized as the one that they had been cursing so no one could tell anyone the secrets of the DA without some horrible side effects. Everyone signed it, although there was a issue of someone finding it. "We are prefects," said Ernie. "What if someone found it?"

"I'm Head Boy," pointed out Cedric. "I'm on the list - I'm one of the people organizing it - I don't think I want anyone to find it, meaning I'm not going to show anyone just to get one of you guys in trouble." After that, there were no objections. Then, after some goodbyes, everyone left the pub in twos and threes.

HP

The next day there was 'Educational Decree Number Twenty-four' posted on the Maximus bulletin board. This Decree disbanded all student organizations - including Quidditch and most importantly, the DA.

Later that week Cedric was able to get permission to restart the Maximus Quidditch team, though Slytherin got theirs reinstated the first day the ban started.

And as for the DA . . .well, it wasn't like they would be getting permission for that anytime soon, so they held their first meeting illegally.

When Harmony, Hermione and Cedric walked into the Room of Requirements, it was a huge space for them to practice, filled with bookcases of Defense books. After they had gawked for a while, people began to file in, according to houses. When everyone was there, Harmony stood.

"Thanks for coming," she said smiling. "Because of this Educational Decree this is actually illegal, but I think that makes it even more worth wild, don't you think?" Many of the guys whistled.

Harmony was about to continue when Cho Chang raised her hand. "What are we calling ourselves?"

"Oh, we have that covered," said Harmony with a grin that the Weasley Twins would be proud of. "Originally, it was Defense Association - DA for short, then we thought that Dumbledore's Army would be more appropriate since that's what the Ministry is afraid that we are doing."

"Brilliant!" laughed the Weasley Twins.

"Anyway, I thought we should focus today on something fairly simple," began Harmony, almost frightening herself on how much of a Professor she sounded like. "_Expelliarmus_, the Disarming Charm -"

"Oh please," said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eyes. "I don't think that could save us from You-Know-Who."

Harmony glared at him. "Yes, well I've used it against him and it saved Cedric and my life last June. But whatever _you _think Zacharias, _must _be true, so please, enlighten us."

He didn't answer.

"Thank you," said Harmony smugly. "I think everyone should divide into pairs and practice it for a while."

Since Neville usually hung out with a group of five boys, including himself, he was left alone, so Harmony paired up with him. After a couple failed attempts at trying to Disarm Harmony he sighed sadly. "It's no use, Harmony, I'm hopeless. I don't even know how I got into Maximus. I mean, I not brave, or cunning or smart."

Harmony pulled him over to a corner and spoke softly to him. "That's not true Neville. I know you belong in Maximus, I can feel it. Maybe you just haven't realized what you can become yet, but the Sorting Hat doesn't make mistakes. I know you can be incredible if you want to, Neville. Just try." Then she pulled him back where the were practicing and demonstrated how to Disarm correctly, then had Neville try.

"_Expelliarmus!" _he shouted and Harmony's wand flew out of her hand. "I did it!"

"Good one, Neville," said Harmony. "See, I knew you could do it." Then Harmony had Neville pair with Hermione and Cedric for a while Harmony walked around checking how the rest were doing.

Harmony had to correct some people's grips, and their pronunciations of the spell, but some where doing very well. After what seemed like a short time, Harmony check her watch. It was getting late and people had to get back to their common rooms before curfew.

"Just wait a second," said Harmony before anyone could go. She pulled the Marauders' Map and checked for teachers. "Okay, Ravenclaws, watch out for Flitch, he's down the hall from your common room." They nodded and left. After about five minutes Harmony told the Gryffindors to leave and watch out for Mrs. Norris. Then the Hufflepuffs left, then the Maximus.

Harmony, Hermione and Cedric were left in the Room of Requirements. "That was amazing, Harmony," praised Cedric, hugging her tightly.

"It really was," gushed Hermione. "You should think about becoming a Professor." Harmony blushed, but couldn't help thinking about what she would teach the different years if she every did become a Professor . . .

HP

The DA meetings continued and Harmony couldn't help but feel a sense of pride whenever she was in them, teaching everyone. Then there was how everyone said how much they had learned in such a short time.

Hermione also came up with a way to alert people of the next meeting - fake Galleons charmed to burn and flash the time.

The first Quidditch Match was between Gryffindor and Slytherin - Gryffindor had to replace most of the team since so many people graduated or something. Ron was the Keeper, but he seemed to be too nervous to do anything. It also didn't help that the Slytherins continued to sing a song they made - _Weasley is our King_ - over and over again.

When they were done and the Gryffindor team landed, the Weasley family - plus the trio - ran down to them, trying to encourage them.

"That was okay, Ron," said Ginny. "It was your first match and you were bound to be nervous. You'll to better next time." Ron sighed.

"Hey, Weasley!" yelled Malfoy, walking over to them with a smirk. "Did you like our song?" Everyone just glared at him. "We wanted to write some more, but we couldn't find anything to rhyme with ugly - we wanted to write about his mother. Or useless loser for his father."

Cedric had to grab hold of Fred, while Hermione grabbed George and Ginny grabbed Ron showing strength Harmony never knew the little red head had.

"Don't worry, Potter," said Malfoy, turning to her. "We'll come up with a song for you, too. I already know what rhyme to use for your mother - _She was a Mudblood witch, and an even worst bitch -_"

"Mr. Malfoy!" exclaimed an angry voice. Sirius and Remus were standing there, looking furious. "That will be -"

"Detention for a week and a hundred points from Slytherin," said a even angrier sounding voice that Sirius. Harmony turned to see Snape leaning over Malfoy. "No go, get out of my sight or I'll contemplate taking up the caretaker's offer on the old detentions." Everyone knew that Flitch liked the old ways of detention - torture he says it was. Malfoy sent a glare a Harmony and stalked off with his team mates.

Harmony glared at his retreating back, wanting nothing more that to hex him, or even better, punch his lights out, but there was no way she would risk getting detentions with Umbridge again.

"Harmony," said a soft voice. It was Sirius.

"I'm fine," said Harmony. "I'm just going to go to bed. Night." Then she bolted off the pitch and to her dorm before anyone could follow her.

HP

The next day Hagrid returned after being absent since school began. He took Harmony, Hermione and Cedric into the forest and showed them his half brother, after telling them where he had been. He and Madame Maxime tried to get the giants on their side.

Finally December arrived and Harmony couldn't wait to get out of Hogwarts and see Sirius and Gen get married. Even Sirius seemed to be skipping everywhere as of late.

It was the day before the left to go to Grimmauld place and Harmony went to sleep her mind buzzing with the wedding coming up in only a few days. She was having a dream about it . . .when it changed.

She was down the corridor again, but she was slithering down it, using her tongue to smell. Then she smelled it - a human. After a moment, she saw it, sitting in a chair, asleep. She just couldn't resist sinking her teeth into it's soft flesh.

She struck once, then twice, then a third time. The man was now yelling in pain and shock, first from the pain then from seeing his blood on the floor . . .

Harmony woke up screaming. Hermione and Susan were on either side of her bed - it seemed like they had been trying to wake her for a while.

"Harmony?" said Hermione softly.

"Mr. Weasley," breathed Harmony, her voice hoarse from screaming. "He's been attacked." Hermione's eyes widened. Harmony threw the tangled covers to the ground and stood, racing down the stairs, while yelling to Hermione. "Get Ginny and the twins! Meet me in Dumbledore's office. What's the password?"

"Frizzing Whizbee!" exclaimed Hermione, running down the hall to the fourth year girl dorms and getting Ginny.

Harmony ran down the halls, her bare feet slamming on the cold stone floor, her limbs slightly numb. From the cold or her fear, she didn't know. When she arrived at the Headmaster's office, she practically screamed the password, then ran up the stairs.

Dumbledore was at his desk, and surprised when Harmony walked in. "Miss Potter?"

"Professor, Mr. Weasley has been attacked," she said breathlessly. "I think he was guarding the prophecy like you told us people would be doing this year. He was attacked by a snake."

Dumbledore jumped up and went to a portrait, asked him something, then in came back after a minute telling them that Mr. Weasley had been found and taken to St. Mungo's. It was then that all the Weasleys, plus Cedric and Hermione, walked in. Ron was there, too, and Harmony distantly realized that they must have stopped by Gryffindor tower to get him.

Dumbledore gave them a Portkey and they were taken to Grimmauld. A few minutes later, Sirius appeared, looking pale. He hugged Harmony, then asked for her to explain what happened. Harmony did, but told them that she had watched from above, not that she was the snake . . . The Weasley children were all pale after she was done, scared no doubt.

Harmony just wished she had made it in time.

HP

**Hehe. Do you like? Haha. **

**I little spoiler for the seventh book:**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I just HAD to put that conversation with Neville in there. I just loved how he was in the seventh, and my theory is that things will be speeding up for him since he has a lot more friends in Maximus than in Gryffindor, etc. That also applies to a lot of other things, too. I don't know how much longer this will last, since things will be speeding up soon. People trust Harmony a lot more in my story, so she can be in the loop of what's happening more. So the seventh may be in the sixth a little…if you get that! XD**

**Also, the next chapter WILL have Deathly Hallow spoilers!**

**Oh, and a little advice:**

**GO SEE "I AM LEGEND"! It is amazing. Siriusly. Will Smith is awesome. Lol. **

**Okay, better be going! Bye!**


	5. Weddings and Memories

**...Sorry.**

**Really, I am.**

**:( I'm really sorry that there hasn't been an update forever. My school is just so crazy lately. And my after school stuff. I have clogging and piano on mondays, tap dancing on tuesdays, youth group the next night and I'm SUPPOSE to be practing my piano at home, but I don't even have time for that! Because I have been having driver's ed everyday after school for a few weeks and my teachers decided to all team up and give me homework in every class pretty much every night. Lately I've only been getting on the computer/internet on thursdays, and that's to do homework. :( Sniffle. I really wish I had time to sit and write more for this story, but it's so not possible at this time. **

**But I promise to try really hard to! (If I ever get some free time and a plot bunny.) This is one of my favorite stories, and i want to finish it!**

**Well, enough of my rambling. Here's the next chapter! Sorry if there is some cheesy ness.**

**HP**

Mr. Weasley was going to be alright.

Mrs. Weasley couldn't stop thanking Harmony for saving him, but Harmony tried to say it wasn't just her, that it was the people who found him, but she wouldn't hear of it.

The next day everyone went to visit Mr. Weasley. Harmony almost couldn't bear to look at him. The only thing she could think of was him being struck by the snake over and over again.

When there at St. Mungo's, Harmony, Hermione and Cedric ran into Neville visiting his parents. He seemed very embarrassed that people now knew what his parents were . . .insane and unable to recognize their son. Harmony already knew this, of course, but decided not to say it for now.

A few days later the wedding arrived. Mr. Weasley would be unable to attend, but said that it would be okay - just take lots of pictures for him. Sirius was a bundle of nerves every time Harmony saw him. She laughed at him, just like everyone else. Gen, too, seemed on edge, though very happy.

Gen looked beautiful in her white dress, which was pretty simple, but still breathtaking. The bridesmaids all wore dresses of a pale blue and Cedric said that Harmony looked even better than the bride. The men all wore handsome tuxes, and Sirius' held a red rose in the pocket.

The service was beautiful. First Gen and Sirius said their vows, exchanged rings and kissed, officially husband and wife. Then Fleur, Gabbie and Harmony stepped up and the ritual to adopt them began. Fleur went first, stepping in front of Sirius.

The man who did the wedding service spoke. "Fleur Victoire Delacour, do you accept Sirius Orion Black as your adoptive father?"

"Yes, yes I do," said Fleur, smiling. Both of them held out their hands and the man pulled out a ritual knife and cut a small incision in each hand. Then they joined hands and the man waved his wand, muttering a spell. Their hands glowed blue and when they let go the cut was gone.

"You are now Fleur Victoire Delacour Black," said the man.

Gabbie stepped up next, smiling like her sister. "Do you Gabrielle Elise Delacour, accept Sirius Orion Black as your adoptive father."

"Yes, I do," said Gabbie. And the man went through the ritual again.

"You are now Gabrielle Elise Delacour Black," said the man.

Next Harmony stepped up, perplexing many. "Harmony Lily Potter, do you accept Sirius Orion Black as your adoptive father?"

"Yes, I do," Harmony smiled at Sirius. He smiled back, happier than ever.

Again the man did the ritual, then announced. "You are now Harmony Lily Potter Black. And I would now like to introduce to you the new Black family." Everyone applauded as Gen and Sirius walked down the isle, hand-and-hand, with Fleur, Gabbie and Harmony following behind them.

HP

The rest of the Christmas holidays flew by. Sirius and Gen decided not to have a honeymoon yet, instead choosing to have Christmas with their new family.

Dumbledore had come during break for an Order meeting, telling Harmony that she would be learning Occlumency from Snape.

"What?" asked Harmony, slightly confused and looking at Snape. "What's Occlumency?"

"It is the art that blocks your mind," answered Dumbledore. "You have a connection with Voldemort - your scar- and you are able to see through his eyes. I think that he is unaware of this, but he could find out at any time. You know the prophecy, the thing that he most desires, and that means your mind must be closed to him so he doesn't find out.

"Professor Snape is very skilled in this and has offered to teach you," finished Dumbledore.

"Okay, sounds . . .intresting." said Harmony.

When Christmas finally ended, the group returning to school got on the Hogwarts express and arrived back at Hogwarts. Harmony was very nervous about these Occlumency lessons. She hoped that she would pick up quickly, not wanting Voldemort in her head at all.

Harmony had Potions the next morning, then Divination then Defense. Harmony breathed a sigh of relief when she walked into Sirius' classroom. It turned out the Umbridge would be over seeing another classroom this period.

Sirius decided that the class could be used to talk about Christmas holidays. The class urged Sirius to go first.

"Okay," smiled Sirius. "Well, I was married during break," announced Sirius. "And got three daughters, since I adopted them."

"Who was the lucky lady?" asked Blaise.

"Genevieve Delacour, or now Black," laughed Sirius. There were exciting whispers. "Yeah, I have no choice but to thank Harmony because if she hadn't saved Gabbie - Fleur's little sister - in the second task, I would have never met her."

Everyone laughed. Lavender Brown raised her hand. "I didn't know that Fleur had another sister."

"Oh, she doesn't," said Sirius, his eyes twinkling. "I adopted Harmony." Everyone looked over to Harmony who smiled.

Harmony shrugged. "What can I say, he's as close to a dad as I've ever had so instead of being my godfather, he's my father."

Many of the girls ooh and awed at this statement, saying it was soooooo cute.

HP

That night Harmony went to Snape's office, her stomach in knots. When Harmony was let in, Snape began to explain how Occlumency worked and that Legilimency was the Muggle equivalent of 'reading minds.'

"Now, Miss Potter Black, you must clear you mind of all emotions," Snape said. Harmony tried, but it seemed so hard. "Now, I will try to penetrate you mind - I must warn you, you probably will not be able to block in this first time, meaning I will see many of you memories. I am sorry now, for the invasion of privacy."

Harmony nodded. "Thanks, go on, then." Harmony took a deep breath.

"_Legilimens!" _exclaimed Snape.

Memories flooded over Harmony. Memories she wished to never relive. She was five and jealous of Dudley riding a new bike . . . She was nine and being chased up a tree by Aunt Marge's bull dog, stuck up there till after midnight . . . She was locked under the stairs, her stomach rumbling from hunger . . . She was being struck by Uncle Vernon, his breath stinking with alcohol . . . Cedric was nearing in to kiss her for the first time.

A voice told her that was very private and suddenly the memories stopped.

Snape stared at her for a moment, Harmony breathing heavily. "You lost control," he said softly.

"I know," whispered Harmony. "Did you see everything?"

"Yes, I did," he answered, sadly. "Did it happen a lot?" he asked.

"What?" asked Harmony, growing slightly angry that someone had seen her memories of the Dursleys. She had never told anyone of the extend of their treatment of her. No one. Not even Sirius, Cedric, Hermione, Remus . . . No one. "No, the hitting not often, but the starving and days locked in my cupboard under the stairs - yes."

Snape nodded. "Let's try it once more. Try to clear you mind. _Legilimens!"_

Cedric was on the ground in pain as Voldemort laughed . . . Her parents waved at him through an enchanted mirror . . . Her mother spoke softly to her as she clutched her wand tightly . . .

"Stop!" Harmony exclaimed. She was on the ground. A hand was thrust in her face, helping her up.

"I think we should try a new approach," said Snape softly. "You see, when learning this art, the person you are learning from must be trusted."

"But I do trust you, Professor," said Harmony softly. "It's just . . . No one has ever known about the things you are seeing. Not Sirius . . . No one." Snape nodded and walked over to something Harmony just noticed. It was a Pensieve. Snape was pulling out silver strands from his head with his wand. After a few minutes he called her over.

"These memories I'm about to show you," said Snape softly. "Have never been seen by anyone, never talked about to anyone . .except one other person." Harmony looked at Snape. He had a far away look on his face. "Okay, go in, I will follow you." Harmony nodded and fell into the silver liquid. She landed and was aware of Snape next to her.

A young Snape was in a corner . . .crying, while a man that had Snape's nose shouted at a cowering woman . . . There were a few more that were similar to this memory, some of the woman - Snape's mother - or even Snape being hit by the man. Then they were outside, Snape was hiding behind some bushes watching . . .Harmony's mother and aunt. Harmony watched as Snape jumped out and told her that she was a witch . . . At first she didn't believe him, but then later they were seen talking about Hogwarts. Then they were in a compartment on the Hogwarts express. Lily looked like she had been crying, Snape tried to cheer her up, saying that they were finally at Hogwarts! Then said she would be good in Slytherin. Then a boy - a boy that looked just like Harmony did when she was pretending to be a boy - said that he would leave if he were put in Slytherin. And Sirius also said that maybe he would break his family's tradition of being in Slytherin. Lily and Snape left the compartment, James and Sirius calling after them. "Bye, Snivellus!" Then they were being sorted . . . Lily was in Gryffindor, but Snape was put in Slytherin.

Years later Lily and Snape were talking, saying that they were best friends, but Lily didn't like the people in Slytherin that Snape hung out with. Then it was a few more years later - fifth year because they were taking the O.W.L.s. After the test, they were outside and James began to pick on Snape. He said a spell that rose him into the air . . . Lily came to defend him, but then he called her a Mudblood. Lily blinked, in shock, then left. It was later . . . Snape tried to apologize, but Lily wouldn't hear it. The rest of the memories had Snape talking to Dumbledore . . .becoming his spy because Lily was in danger because of him telling Voldemort some of the prophecy, then Snape saying he would protect Lily's child after she died . . .

Harmony was back in Snape's office, in shock at everything she had just seen. Snape was collapsed on his chair, looking tired.

"Professor . . ." began Harmony. "I . . .I'm sorry."

Snape looked up to her. "Thank you," he said softly. "That was my worst memory, the one where I called her a . . .well, it's the worst I've ever had. Not because I was being humiliated, but because I made her feel confused and angry." He paused. "But without her I became a Death Eater . . .then unknowingly caused her death, that I am sorry for."

"You didn't know," said Harmony, sitting across from Snape.

Snape nodded stiffly. "You look too much like her, you know," said Snape. "Almost everything but your hair . . .it's like every time I look at you, into your eyes, I'm looking at Lily - into her eyes. It reminds me of what I did to her, how I hurt her, and why I have to make sure nothing happens to you."

They were silent for a few moments, then Snape spoke again. "But I'm glad someone knows . . . Someone has seen those memories that I've never shared, about my home life - everything." Harmony nodded.

"I guess I feel that way, too," she said truthfully. "And I've found that I have a past similar to someone else - you." Snape nodded.

"And this will help with your learning of Occlumency," said Snape. "Now that we are a bit closer and trust each other it should be easier." Harmony nodded. "I think we should continue later." Again, Harmony nodded and stood. She was walking out the door when she turned around.

"Professor?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss Potter Black?" he asked, looking up to her.

Harmony smiled. "Please call me, Harmony," she said.

Snape allowed himself to smile. "Thank you, and outside of classes you may call me Severus, if you prefer."

"Thank you . . . Severus." It sounded a little strange, but somewhat natural.

"I will see you soon, Harmony," said Snape.

"You, too." Then she closed the door and walked to the Maximus common room.

**HP**

**:D See, in this story you don't have to wait to see his memories AND he doesn't have to die...or does he????!?!?!?!?! O.O But I hope you like this chapter and it was worth the wait! Please review! Love you all for you support!**


End file.
